What?
by First Of The Fallen
Summary: What does it take for Heero to admit he loves the spunky Hilde? Rated for brief language.


Heero Yuy layed in his full sized bed completely wrapped in heavy, wool blankets. His nose running, his head feeling like it was about to split. Never had he felt so bad. He had the flu. The best soldiers in the colonies and on earth couldn't beat him, but the flu bug took him down, he couldn't believe his luck. He tried to get up and was attacked by a painful ache in his forehead. He fell back down and uncovered his body from the comforter. He felt instantly cold as ice. He pulled the comforter back on him and felt boiling hot. Heero began writhing on his bed and fell off the side. He hit the floor with a thud and groaned as pain hit his back from the fall. A knock on the door issued another groan from him. He held his forehead in frustration. Another knocked further annoyed him. Next came the sounds of someone fumbling with the doorknob. The door opened and he groaned loudly at the thought of who it probaly was. His bedroom door opened and he heard the voice of someone he actually enjoyed being around. Hilde Schbeiker.

"Heero?" She asked. Heero was half under his bed. Angled perfect so she couldn't see him. Heeros arm left his forehead and hit the floor, creating a thud loud enough for Hilde to hear. She went around the side of the bed and gasped as she saw her friend on the floor obviously in pain. "Oh my god. Heero!" She exclaimed. Heero was frowning on the outside, but on the inside he had a small smile. She picked the perfect soldier up and gently sat him down on his bed. Hilde let him go and he fell back, unable to support himself. Hilde picked him up again and gently placed on of his arms over her shoulder.

"Hilde," Heero said before his head fell and he passed out. Hilde bought him to Heeros living room and layed him down on the couch. Heero seemed so helpless while he slept, like he wouldn't harm a fly. Heeros right eye cracked open and he saw a blurred outline of someone above him. He tried to move him arm but found himself unable to. His forehead hurt worse than when he woke up out of his coma. He was dylerious.

"Who are you?" He asked unsure of what he was doing. Hilde giggled and responded formally telling him her name.

"_He must be really fucked up........," _Hilde began to think, but was immediately thrown out of her thoughts when a strong hand had cupped hers. She immediately jerked her hand out of his and Heeros limp arm fell to the side. He groaned and rolled to his side. Hilde sighed and went to his pantry. Hilde went to Heeros stove and grabbed a pot out of the cabinet directly above the stove. She filled it with water and added a tea bag. The water simmered and began to boil. She took it off the stove and filled two coffee mugs with the herbal drink. She bought one to her lips and took a sip, checking it carefully. She bought the other drink to Heero and woke him up. He groaned again and tried to push her away. He eventually took the mug without opening his eyes and accidently spilled the hot drink all over his lap. Hilde, almost instantly, got Heero on his feet and jerked his pajama bottoms down. Hilde checked the area around his thighs for any burns. She sighed and grabbed one of Heeros arms and lead him to the bathroom. She wettened a washcloth and rubbed the raw flesh. Heero half moaned and Hildes gently hands caressed his legs. Hilde came back up and simply told the half naked soldier.

"You need to take a shower Heero, it'll help," she said calmly. Heero grew the puppy dog eyes and looked very much like a little child.

"W-will it really help?" He asked acting as if he was very afraid of the water. Hilde nodded and left the bathroom. She returned to the kitchen and began to cook some soup, hoping the moisture in the air would somewhat help Heero. Heero stepped out the shower struggled to keep himself standing. He returned to the kitchen barely, not realizing that he was completely naked. Hilde's head turned sideways and got an all too good glimpse of the perfect soldier in his prime. Hilde covered her face and tried to push the substantially weakened perfect soldier back into his room, yelling at him to put some clothes on. Heero pouted at her and put on a pair of jeans. He walked back into the kitchen, still not wearing a shirt. Hilde blushed when she saw him. Heero walked right behind Hilde and slipped his arms around her waist.

"Hey, baby, what do you say we go back to my place for a while?"Heero asked, well more, suggested. Hilde snorted at this, he must really be out of it, this is getting bad. She thought as she continued to cook the small pot of soup."I know that you love me, Hilde." Hilde's eyes widened at this, it was true that she was in love with the perfect soldier, but she didn't think he knew. The only person she ever told was Duo Maxwell, her best friend and business partner. God, he is dead. She thought then gritted her teeth.

"It's ok. I love you too, baby," Heero said. Hilde blushed and let a tear of sorrow and happiness slid down her face. Heero kissed the back of Hildes neck, but she pushed him away.

"Heero i need to think, go take a nap," Hilde said as a command, Heero saluted her and retreated back to his bed. He jumped onto the matress and curled up. Hilde came in a few minutes later with a bowl of hot water and a towel. She put the towel on Heeros forehead and left the bowl incase the towel needed to be reheated. She went back into the kitchen and sat at the table holding her head as she thought about what Heero said. Did he really love her or was the flu messing with his head. A few hours later the soup had finally finished cooking and she poured herself and Heero a bowl for whenever he woke up. Still, she couldn't get that simple sentence out her head. I love you too baby. It echoed in her head like a bell. The sounds of a creaking door alerted her attention and Heero sat down at the table looking suspiciously at the bowl of vegetable soup in front of him. He looked up and saw Hilde holding her head. His eyebrows raised.

"Hilde, I didn't say anything stupid to you. Did I?" Heero asked Hilde asked. Hilde looked up and gave a fake smile. Heero noticed this.

"What did I say, Hilde?" He asked. Hilde smiled really and told him everything he said. Heero's eyes widened at this and Hilde took this as opporunity to ask him.

"Was it true?"

"What part?" Heero asked.

"The part about you being in love with me." Hilde said. Heero slapped his hand to his forehead and sighed heavily. He knew that this was coming.

"Yes, it was." Heero said uncomfortably. He wanted to express his feeling with a better method than being sick and dylerious. Hilde was completely shocked even though she basically knew that he was telling the truth through his reactions. Hilde took his hand and smiled brightly.

"I love you too, Heero," Hilde said also shocking Heero. Heero nervously leaned in and messingly kissed Hilde. Hey, its probaly his first. Hilde thought as soon as they were done with the kiss.

"I think I someone to hold onto, I want to take another shower," Heero said. Hilde slapped his arm and he laughed gently. They kissed again and Heero went to lay back down as Hilde grabbed more things to better medicate him. A smile was on her face the whole time she was busy.


End file.
